


enough bullshit.

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Character Death, Prison, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Hate, i don't know how jail works.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Sal bit the inside of his lip as the other man sat across from him and they both picked up their receivers."Hey, Neil.""Sal."





	enough bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> [banging pots and pans together] **LET NEIL GRIEVE OVER HIS BOYFRIEND**

Sal picked absently at his fingernails, bouncing his knee under the table. He bit the inside of his lip as Neil sat across from him, separated by a thick wall of plexiglass, and they both picked up their receivers. Sal unclipped the bottom of his mask to make himself easier to hear.

"Hey, Neil." His voice was high and tense.

"Sal," Neil replied blandly.

"I'm really, really glad you agreed to talk to me."

A non-committal grunt.

"How's Todd?"

"Still quiet, mostly. Sometimes he'll suddenly turn suicidal. Beg for death. Then he gets violent." He sighed through his nose. "I haven't seen him, or even  _spoken_ to him since he bit me a couple weeks ago."

"Damn." He paused, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Niel muttered. (It sent a sharp pang through Sal's chest, but he didn't argue.) "What happened? They won't tell me anything."

"It's hard to explain," Sal sighed. "It's a long story, y'know? I dunno how much time we have to talk."

"Gimme the short version."

A slight groan. His prosthetic clacked against the receiver as he put one hand on his forehead. "There's this cult," he began. "The Devourers of God. We were trying to stop them; me, Larry,  _and_ Todd. I don't know exactly what happened to him. He told me he woke up in the temple beneath the apartments, but not much else." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I don't know who did it. I don't even have any leads; I've got no clue who the fuck could  _possibly_ be an active member of the cult. But it wasn't me. I know that much. I would never hurt him."

Neil's expression hardened. "You killed your own father, Sal. You killed Ray and Janis. Lisa. Chug. You killed  _Soda_. Maple's a wreck; she's _this fucking close_ to killing herself. Don't you fucking _dare_ tell me you wouldn't hurt Todd."

Sal hesitated, then lifted his prosthetic to rest on the top of his head. His heart raced as he bared his face to a man who had once called him a friend. "I . . . If the circumstances . . ." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have a good point, Neil. You're a really smart guy." He almost laughed. "I can see why Todd loves you so much."

"Shut up," Neil spat. "Give me a fucking answer, Fisher."

"I am." Sal looked long and hard into Neil's eyes. "I did not hurt Todd."

There was a long silence. Sal stared at Neil, and Neil stared back. It stretched on for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, the older of the two sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was gonna propose," he said softly. "Had a ring ready and everything. I know we couldn't _actually_ get married, but . . ."

Sal couldn't help but laugh, which earned him a glare from Neil. "He was just complaining to me a few days before this shit happened that if you didn't make a move soon, he'd have to be the one to pop the question."

Neil's expression softened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. He really loved you, dude." He thought about it for a moment. "I think he still does, underneath it all."

Neil wiped his eyes quickly. "Thanks, Sal."

"Of course. I don't wanna lie to you anymore. We tried that — lying to try and keep you safe — and look where it got us."

Neil laughed hollowly. "Yeah."

"He wanted to protect you," Sal continued, "but I couldn't protect him. I lost two of my best friends, and you lost the man you love more than anything else. And I'll never really be able to make that up. I know that." He licked his lips. "But I want you to know I'm sorry."

Neil didn't respond. He stared down at the floor.

"You're gonna get the whole story, just like everyone else, when I go on trial," Sal assured him. "I promise. I'm gonna tell everyone everything I know."

"Sure."

Sal pulled his prosthetic down again. "Thanks for listening to me," he murmured. "I'm glad I got to be your friend."

Neil's small smile fell. "I'll see you at the trial," he said, and he hung up his receiver.


End file.
